I will always be with you
by Chocolate Mochi
Summary: HIATUS  w  /Pair SkyexJillxKai/first fic in this fandom/RnR please 'w'
1. Kai & Skye

_Jill's POV_

Aku terbangun mendengar suara ayam berkokok dan burung bercuit-cuit. Yap, hari baru, alias pagi.

06.00, tepat waktu!

Segera aku bangkit dan lekas mandi, lalu berganti baju dan memasak.

Aku... yah, hehe, nggak terlalu—mungkin ... dalam memasak ... tapi, perutku sudah merengek-rengek minta diisi.

Setelah mengekang nafsu makan (?) segera saja aku membuka pintu, dan... pas sekali ada orang yang akan mengetuk pintu...

Jadinya, Ya...

BRUAK!

"Ouuch..." Seru korban penabrakan pintu oleh Jill (?)

"? ... Oh! Ma-maaf! Ng... kau ... Kai, kan?" Ku ulurkan tanganku.

"Oh ... yah ... ya... nggak apa-apa...Aku nggak keberatan di tabrak oleh seorang gadis cantik ..." Jawabnya Gombal sambil mencoba berdiri.

Aku dengar, Kai ini hanya datang tiap Summer, pantesan aku gak pernah lihat.

"Hee... aku belum pernah melihatmu disini, apakah takdir yang mempertemukan kit-PLAAK!"

Aku memukulnya dengan Hammer (Li : Serasa De ja vu sama HM:FoMT ... waktu Jack mukul mayor Thomas pake hammer :P)

"Aww! K-kenapa kau seperti itu gadis can-BUUK!"

Satu pukulan lagi.

"Eh... ya udah, tu-de-poin deh, aku membuka restoran besok, jadi... kuharap kau mau datang, emm..? Jill."

"Hmm... baiklah." Aku memasukan kembali Hammerku.

"Hanya itu, Bye~!" Serunya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata, aku memasang tampang pura-pura muntah, dan dia hanya tersenyum, lalu pergi keluar Farm.

"Cih, Dasar cowok gombal." Cercaku, tapi entah kenapa di dalam hati rasanya senang.

"Petooook~"

"Ah~ aku lupa maaf!" Seruku sambil berlari ke kandang ayam.

_Afternoon_

"Akhirnya selesai juga..." Aku menaruh 18 buah Turnip, dan 9 Cabbage, Semua tanaman udah kupangkas soalnya besok mulai summer.

"Jill,"

Aku menoleh. Takakura.

"Bisa kau antarkan nanas ini ke kai? Kau tahu siapa kan? Ada di Inn."

"Eh, baiklah!" Aku mengambil nanas itu dan menaruhnya di Ranselku, lalu pergi ke Inn.

Semula aku heran, kenapa bukan Takakura aja yang ngasih, aku lagi males ketemu sama cowok gombal itu.

"Kring-Kring."

"Halo Jill!" Sapa Ruby.

"Halo!" Aku balas menyapanya. "Em... anu, kamar orang yang namanya... namanya... Ka...Ka... Ka...?"

"Kai?" tebak Ruby, aku mengangguk.

"Iya! Itu dia! Namanya susah diingat sih ..." Seruku. Semua orang di Lobi Inn Sweatdropped.

"Kamar nomor 22 di atas." Kata Ruby, aku mengangguk, lalu berjalan menaiki tangga.

"22... ini dia...". Aku mengetuk pintu. "Selamat siang! Halo! Pengantaran paket Takakura! Cepat, aman dan barang selamat! Hubungi 2***! " (Loh?).

Tak ada Jawaban, kuketuk lagi.

Sama saja.

"Ah~ gak ada orang, percuma!" Kulemparkan nanas itu ke pintu, dan entah kenapa, pas pada saat seseorang keluar dari kamar.

BUM

"OUUUCCH!" Serunya, keras sekali sampai tersengar hingga patung Liberty.

"_Hey, What's that?"_

"_Oh-oh! I know, it's an alien!"_

"_What? Let's call NASA, there's an alien screaming."_

Mari kita skip pembicaraan orang-orang asing itu.

"Oh! Maaf, aku nggak sengaja!" Aku mencoba mengangkatnya, tapi ia malah terlempar dan menghantam dinding.

"OUUUUUUUUUCCCCCHHH!"

Dia pingsan, langsung saja aku mengotongnya bersama Ruby ke Clinic .

_Clinic, Kai's POV_

L: Kita lihat saja di TeKaPe! #Plaaak

Ouh... mataku berkunang-kunang, apa yang terjadi?

Perlahan kubuka mataku, ... ... ...

"Oh, kau sudah sadar..." Kata .

"GYAAA!" Seruku ketika melihat sebuah mata cyborg. "Wow men, Dr. Hardy bro! Jangan bikin aku kaget!".

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut coklat diikat dua.

"Hmm, sepertinya dia kena penyakit yang bernama Krosambea (Ngasal)." Ujar Dr. Trent (Yang datang hari rabu ini) sok tahu.

"Penyakit apa itu, dokter?" Tanya ... Ruby?

"Penyakit ini sangat berbahaya, harus di suntik mati supaya tidak menular!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"GAK MAUU DOKTER SINTIIINGG GUA KAGAK SAKKEEEET!" Teriakku sambil berlari terbirit-birit keluar.

"..."

"..."

"Cepat bius dia, Trent."

"Virus gilanya bisa nular..."

"..."

Dan kini aku dikejar oleh trio medis sinting.

_Malamnya, Jill's POV_

"Ya~ kerjaan selese juga~".

Aku duduk di sofa, tiba-tiba terasa sesuatu, kuambil itu, Tape recorder dengan stiker bertuliskan 'Lumiring' (Author di lempar pisau) eh, 'Lumina'.

"Ini Tape Recordernya Lumina? kenapa ada disini toh?" kataku sambil memandang Tape recordernya, _Emangnya, sejak kapan Lumina punya Tape recorder?_

"Bagaimanapun, aku kembalikan sajalah! Kuharap ia belum tidur..." Aku membawa Tape recorder itu dan memasukannya ke dalam ransel.

Aku mengunci rumahku, lalu berjalan keluar Farm. Dan berbelok.

DING DONG DING DONG Suara big ben- (Author di siksa inggris karena meng-Claim big ben) – eh, jam (sejak kapan di Valley ada jam gede?) berbunyi. Jam 10, wah, harus cepat, kalau nggak besok bisa telat bangun!

Aku segera memasuki wilayah villa, dan ketika aku melewati air mancur, pintu terbuka dan ... MUNCUL ...

"Wah, wah, sedang apa kau disini, gadis cantik?" Kata seseorang.

"..." Aku terdiam.

"kenapa?" Ia bertanya.

Author tertegun #Dihajar gara-gara masuk cerita tiba-tiba/seenaknya.

"..."

"Hei-" katanya lagi, terpotong karena ...

Aku membuka mulut.

"GYAAA SETAN! ADA SETAN!"

"Eh?" Ia terkejut.

Secara refleks aku mengeluarkan hammer dan BUUUK!

"GAAAAAAHH!"

Suaranya terdengar keras seperti cowok yang bernama ... Ka... siapa aku lupa? (Kai : #nangis. Nama 3 huruf aja kamu gak bisa inget?) Sudahlah.

Terdengar sampai tembok China.

Karena Author gak bisa bahasa China (Bisanya; Cang ceng cong) jadi garis miring aja ya...

"_Wahai, apa gerangan itu?"_

"_Oe juga tidak tahu, mungkin hantu buruh yang mati karna membangun tembok ini,Ha~"_

"_Apa?"_

_Mereka kabur._

Skiiiip...

Bek tu Jill.

"Hya Setan, ada setan!" Seruku histeris. Sementara orang itu sudah keok.

_? (Ceritanya belum tau namanya -.-) 's POV_

"A... aku ... b-bukannya..." Aku kesusahan berbicara karena babak belur.

Kreeek, pintu terbuka. Oh sial, aku bisa ketahuan, ditangkap, dipenjara, dihukum mati- Oh berhenti berpikiran negatif!

"Hei, Jill! Sedang apa kau disini? Gak ada setan kan? dan ... kau!" Gadis berambut pendek dengan bando itu menunjukku. "Kembalikan barang-barang kami!"

Teriakannya berhenti seketika. "Ini! Tape recordermu kan?".

"Ya! Terimakasih!".

"Hei, Pencuri! Mana barang-barangku?" Tanyanya.

"Oh, hehe, barang-barang apa, Nona manis?" Aku melancarkan aksiku.

"Oh~! Kau bisa saja!" gadis itu tersipu, hmph, mudah sekali.

"Dan nona yang satunya lagi..." Aku melihat ke seorang gadis lain. "Apa yang dilakukan seorang putri cantik di malam hari~?".

Ha, aku menang, aku membawa pulang barang 'pinjaman'ku, lalu hidup bahagia dengan kare-kareku.

Hm?

Hei...

Kenapa dia tidak tersipu?

Malah memandang dengan kebencian? (Death Glare).

Ia-ia malah... BUUUUK!

Memukulku dengan hammer lagi. Maka melolonglah aku.

"Hentikan semua rayuanmu itu, dasar Pencuri Setan!" Ia menginjak-injakku yang terkapar.

"Auh! Ouch! Hei!"

"Tak ada ampuuun!" ia menginjakku makin keras.

"Gau! Ma-maaf putri..."

"Berhenti memanggilku 'Putri'! pencuri ganjen!"

Hhh... kalau begini, tinggal satu cara untuk lolos...

"Chick ... Beam ... FIRE!" Seruku.

"Hei, kenapa..." Kata Gadis yang berambut pendek. "Aku membeku?".

"Hah?" Gadis yang satunya lagi terpaku.

"Dadah~" Aku melompat ke seberang tapi ...

BRUUAAAK!

Ada yang menarikku dan melemparku ke sisi lain.

"HEI! JANGAN MAIN PERGI!" Seru si Gadis coklat.

"Hah?" aku kebingungan, kenapa, dia nggak membeku? Freeze gitu?

"Lumina! Kamu kenapa?" Ia menguncang-guncangkan temannya.

"Gak tahu... aku beku sendiri..."

Coklat menatap marah padaku. "Kembalikan dia! Kembaliin gak?".

"Eh, eh gak bisa!" Aku langsung menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk kabur.

"Kembali kau, maling!" Samar-samar ku dengar suaranya.

_Jill's POV_

"Gimana? Udah bisa bergerak?" tanyaku.

"Ya, kok! Lagian aku gak keberatan di bekuin sama cowok Cute bin Cool kayak dia!" Lumina malah seneng sambil meluk-meluk tape recordernya. "Aku dapet rekaman suaranya lagi! Kya~ Skye~!"

Aku Sweatdropped. "Namanya Skye?".

"Ya! Keren kan? Langit~" Lumina balik ngomong kagak jelas.

"Oh... ok... Lum, aku pulang ya..." Pamitku, lalu berlari pulang.

_Siapa sih, sebetulnya dia?_

TBC


	2. Kai's Lodge

**Weleh maap jarang mampir lagi -A- Kejebak sm Ujian TT^TT**

**Kayaknya di Chapter Ini banyakan Kai x Jill Deh OwO**

**NekoMimiMyawMyaw : Yang bener? XD Tengkyu!**

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon owned by Natsume Inc.**

**P.S Hati2 ma kegajean fic ini, jalan cerita gak nyambung, abal, Dll**

_Jill's POV_

Kubuka isi Kotak pos yang sudah 'membelendung'. Takakura, takakura, takakura si kura-kura, takakura, takakura, takatua, takakura, takakura. Semua takakura.

Sebuah Amplop jatuh bersamaan dengan saat ku 'gendong' surat-surat itu. Jill, Ini dia!

Kuketuk pintu rumah Takakura, lalu, saat ia membukanya, Ku 'berikan' surat-surat itu, dan buru-buru menutup pintu, takut kena Tsunami Surat (?)

Segera kubuka.

_Dear, Jill Mineral Town, 5 Summer_

_Halo! Ini Claire! Aku Akan ke Forget-me-not Valley untuk Liburan bersama Gray! Jack dan Elli-Chan juga ikut. Kami akan kesana besok._

_P.S Farm diurus Zack_

_N.B Dah punya pacar? (^o^)/_

Ah... Dasar Claire, apalagi pesannya yang terakhir. Oke, Memangnya napa?

Claire adalah kakakku dan Ia sudah menikah dengan Gray, Blacksmith di Mineral Town. Kalau, Jack, Itu Kakak yang pertama, dia sudah menikah pula dengan Elli.

Aku lagi bokek, mana makanan di kulkas disikat maling, Crops masih lama numbuh, hewan lagi bete alias Sakit gara-gara Petir kemarin, aku lupa memasukan mereka.

Err... Orang yang bernama Kai (tumben inget) itu selalu datang kesini nganterin Tomat, dari mana dia tahu kalau aku suka tomat?

Orang yang bernama Skye, tiap hari maling, bikin repot warga, dan aku selalu _hampir _Berhasil menangkapnya walau akhirnya gagal juga.

Gas kompor lagi habis, pesan dari Mineral Town, datangnya 3 hari lagi, Takakura juga pelit, huh! "Carilah sendiri apa yang kau butuhkan, Jill, Hilangkan sifat manjamu dan mulai Mandiri!" Katanya, Huuh! Awas aja kalau lain kali dia yang minta. Dan siapa yang manja? Kalau memang aku manja, sudah dari dulu aku nangis terbirit-birit meluk kaki Jack kayak dulu (Masih kecil =3=)

Mau tak mau aku harus makan di Restoran orang negro itu (Author di bakar Kai. Kai: Gua kagak negro!).

Klining-Klining Brmm-Ngeeeng-Ciiit (Loh?)

"Welcome to my paradise~! Yuhuuu~! Hai Cin~!" Suara dengan logat banci asli terdengar.

Sweatdropped, sweatdropped.

Untungnya itu Cuma suara radio (5**,** D Fm radio banci tulen) , kalau iya beneran suara cowok itu, aku akan segera angkat kaki dari sini.

"Oh, Hai Jill!" Serunya.

"Halo," balasku pendek.

_Kai's POV_

Kenapa dia? Kok hanya memandangiku?

Aha! Aku tahu! Ia pasti terpesona atas kekerenan ku! *Narsis Mode on*

"Hei, ngomong sesuatu dong."

"..." Ia terdiam.

"Namamu siapa sih? Bisa tolong kasih tahu lagi?"

DUEEENG

"Oh... O-oke, namaku Kai, oke, K-A-I, Kai, bukan Kay, Kai, bukan Kau, Kai, K-A-I, Kai!" Ujarku seperti anak TeKa yang baru belajar mengeja.

_Lama kemudian, Normal POV_

"Dah ngerti?" Tanya Kai ngos-ngosan karena pengalaman pertamanya menjadi guru sangat tersiksa.

"Eheh, sedikit."

Gabruuukksss

"O-oke, pesan dulu gih." Tawar Kai. "Kukasih Diskon dah, 0,1 %" Kata Kai Pelit abis.

Jill mencibir. "Pih, kalau gitu gak usah pake diskon-diskonan segala."

"Ya udah~ Jadi mau pesan apa?" Tanya Kai.

"Random." Jawab Jill. "Apa aja lah."

"Tunggu sebentar!" Kai masuk dan menghilang di pintu misterius (Plaaak) maksudnya dapur (Beneran ya? Author juga gak tahu 0.0).

Sedangkan Jill meringis pelan karena cacing di perutnya tengah mengadakan Orkestra.

_Meanwhile, Dapur (Still normal POV)_

"Baiklah, pelanggan yang baru pertama kali kesini harus dikasih menu yang paling enak supaya kagak kapok lagi kesini!" Seru Kai. "Buakakakak..." Tawanya gaje.

"Resep rahasia krabby patty (Dicapit Mr. Krab) eh- Resep rahasia turun-temurun keluarga!" Serunya sambil berlutut lebay dengan background bercahaya dan garis yang artinya 'Jreng Jreng Jreng!'.

Pertama di berikan puding basi dan kolornya kolor ijo, lalu kecap, lalu bawang juga lada sepuluh takaran dan telur mentah, lalu aduk sampai merata, jangan lupa pestisidanya (Gila lu Kai, mo ngeracunin orang?). Author : Silahkan muntah *Ngasih kresek ke readers*.

Oke, jangan perhatikan 2 baris diatas karena itu Cuma banyolan gak penting Author sinting gara-gara habis Ujian.

"Dan terakhir ... campurkan... Hah? Udah abis? Bahan terpenting yang sangat rahasia sudah habis! Gawat! Cepat beli!" Kai kelabakan, dia menyambar dompetnya dan lari telanjang kaki lewat pintu belakang.

"WOOOOI CEPETAAAAAN!" Seru Jill yang udah sekarat (?), waduh.

_Jill's POV_

Gila lama amat dah. Gitu aja kok repot?

Aku udah kelaperan sampe jalan terseok-seok ke counter. Jam 6 ... Kih... udah mulai gelap... mana jendela ketutup tirai semua pulak Logat Orang Depok).

PETS. Lampu mati.

Haa yang benar saja, apakah ini akan bertambah buruk?

Karena gelap, aku meraba-raba, dan ...

BUAAAK, PARANG eh salah, PRANG PRING PRUNG

Tampa sengaja aku mendorong sebuah meja, membuat semua yang ada diatas meja itu terjatuh, vasnya, juga taplaknya.

Fyuuuh, untung nggak nyampe kena beling, Gusrak..

Tapi, taplak meja itu jatuh dan menutupi sekujur tubuhku.

"Haloo? Ada orang?" Tanyaku konyol, gak sadar ada taplak putih.

_Kai, way to beach, normal POV_

"Wadaaw! Auw! Seeeesssh!" Kai yang lagi jingkrak-jingkrak kayak astronot, berjuang untuk bisa mencapai restoran kecil-kecilannya.

"Jeff payaaaah! Masa main tonjok-tonjokan dulu sama Duke! Jadinya lama deh! Semoga Jill belum pergi!".

Heeeei... itu Zack, ngapain dia ngotak-ngatik generator listrikku? _Dan ngapain dia ada di Forget-me-not Valley?_

"Hei, Zack! Kenapa ada disini? Kenapa generatorku?" Tanya Kai menghampirinya.

"Wah, pas sekali kamu ada disini, Kai! Aku disuruh Mayor Thomas dan Nyonya Romana ke sini! Ingat! Kamu belum bayar tagihan listrik sampe Mayor Thomas mencak-mencak!" Seru Zack.

"Mana? Cepat bayar! Kumaha atuh?" Serunya lagi dengan logat preman campur sunda.

"Eh-heheh... m-maaf... anu... berapa?" Nyali Kai mendadak ciut seciut-ciutnya dihadapan Zack.

"10.000 Gold!" Pinta Zack. Kai lalu memberinya 10.000 Gold.

_Habis deh, seluruh jerih payahku 4 hari ini... _Batin Kai naas.

"Sip dah!" Seru Zack, lalu menarik sebuah tuas yang kelihatannya besar dan agak berkarat dengan kekuatan abnormalnya. "Kunyalakan lagi Generatormu!".

"Jadi tadi dia mo matiin generatorku? Ck... untung tepat waktu... dasar gorila brewokan..." bisik Kai pelan.

"Apa katamu?"

"B-bukan apa-apa! Dah Zaack!" Kai langsung cabut ke restorannya tentunya dari pintu belakang.

"? Aneh..." Pikir Zack yang sebetulnya gak denger apa perkataan Kai yang kurang ajar itu.

_Kai's Lodge, Dapur, normal POV_

KLIK

Kai menyalakan lampu dapur (Cuma dapur).

"Oke, bumbu terakhir yang super duper rahasia adalah ... Garam!" Seru Kai. Ya ampun, masa Cuma garem doang hebohnya selangit?

"Selesai! Tinggaal tunggu ucapan makasih dan senyum lebar!" Seru Kai Ngarep.

_Ruang Utama_

Ia lalu masuk ke ruang utama dan mendapati ruangan itu gelap. "...".

"Hei-ho ada orang?" Tanya Kai. Jill udah pergi?

KLIK

Kai menyalakan lampu dan terlihatlah sesuatu berwarna putih yang berjalan terseret-seret.

"..." Butuh empat detik lebih sedikit untuk Kai, untuk menyadari apa yang ia lihat. "GYAAAA! SUSTER KUNTILANAK NGESOOOT!". Kai melemparkan makanan yang tengah ia bawa dan piringnya pecah, makanannya tumpah.

"GYAAA!" Teriak kedua orang itu.

"Mana? Mana? Mana suster kuntilanak ngesot?" Seru Jill ketakutan sampe 'meremas' kakinya Kai.

"..."

"Jill toh?"

_After that, JILL'S POV_

Sialan, gua disangka suster kuntilanak ngesot.

"Y-ya sori..." Kata Kai sambil mengelus kepalanya yang benjol.

"Ya-ya-ya, cepetan, udah mau malam, nanti bisa kena marah Takakura."

_Normal POV_

Jadilah Kai mengulang seluruh basa-basi diatas.

"Selesai!" Serunya di dramatis-dramatiskan. "Vuaalla!".

... Tempe bacem?

"Kalau begitu cepat bawa kesini..." Pinta Jill.

"Eh, iya!" Kai membawa nampan berisi Tempe itu dengan terburu-buru, karena gak hati-hati, kakinya tersandung/keteplok/kepeleset apalah. "Wuuuaaaa!".

"Awas!" Terlambat. Kai menabrak Jill, dan mereka berdua jatuh ke lantai (ya iyalah...), tempe Kai pun melayang dengan 'indahnya' dan menghantam seseorang yang habis membuka pintu.

_Jill's POV_

"..."

"..."

"JIILLL!" Seru dua orang yang sangat kukenal. Itu... itu ... Jack dan Claire?

Kai berdiri. "Eh, eh, ini bukan seperti yang kau kira- anu-".

Terlihat aura kebencian yang sangat pekat dari Jack, Gawat.

Claire membersihkan wajahnya dari tempe. "Kau...".

"Berani-beraninya..." Lanjut Jack.

" dengan..." Claire Menyembung.

"ADIKKU!" Mereka berdua berseru, Uh oh.

"Jack? Claire? Kenapa kalian ada disini?" Tanyaku. Bukannya mereka datangnya besok?

"Untuk 'menyelamatkan' mu tentunya! Oke! Siapa 'pervert' negro ini?" Claire menatap tajam.

Jujur saja aku takut dengan kedua kakakku ini kalau lagi marah tampangnya kayak setan.

"Anu..."

"Gak ada Anu-anuan! Sebaiknya kamu cepat jelaskan atau..." Tampang Jack Horor.

"O-oke, mudah saja, j-jadi-" Kai terbata-bata.

"TENG TONG! Waktu habis! Dan kamu tahu apa artinya itu?" Tanya Claire dengan muka seram.

"A-apa?" Tanya Kai ciut.

Oke, ini pertanda buruk, Kakak-kakakku akan 'berubah'.

"SERANG!"

_Normal POV_

Readers bisa membayangkan sendiri kan, apa yang terjadi? Karena adegan berikut terkesan sangat kekerasan, maka disensor untuk hak asasi manusia (Apa hubungannya?)

"Ini akibatnya kalau berani!"

Pengeroyokan Kai oleh Jack dan Claire belum selesai juga sampai...

TIN NUT TIN NUT

Ambulance datang.

TBC.

**Huwwaaaa makin lama kok makin Gaje ya? QAQ Semoga readers gak 'mengeroyok-saya-seperti-Kai'! **

**Oh ya, kok perasaan resto nya Kai gede amat? Sampe ada generator, dapur dll? Padahal kan Cuma stand kecil reyot X3 *Dilempar tempe sama Kai* Ampun... TT^TT**

**Poling Pair sudah dibuka, silahkan pilih Kai atau Skye! :3**

**Oh ya, beneran loh, Lilian nulis cerita ini sambil denger Welcome to my paradise itu... -,-**

**Btw, apakah yang akan terjadi? OwO**

**By the way (lagi), on the bus way, sorry berry stroberrey (Gak nyambung -_-")**

**Please Review! :3**


	3. Warning from the thief

**Oke, Lilian, orang gaje antah berantah balik lagi! XD**

**Seira Heavenly: makasih untuk sarannya! X3 Sebetulnya kapitalisi itu salah laptop! T.T *Nyalahin barang elektronik* . *Disetrum*.**

**Hikari Shourai: Thx Sarannya! :D Maafkan newbie bloon ini! DX**

**Disclaimer: Harvest moon OWNED by Natsume Inc.**

_Jill's POV_

"Jadi...," Aku memulai topik pembicaraan. "Kenapa, kalian, ada, disini?".

"Tentunya menjengukmu! Kakak macam apa yang gak pernah jenguk adiknya?" Kata Jack dengan tangan dibalut perban.

"Maksudku, bukannya datangnya bes- hari ini?" Tanyaku.

"Yah... ternyata kapal untuk hari ini gak ada jadi ... ya... hari ini kami datang! Dan tepat waktu sebelum-"

"Stop! Bukan itu! Itu Cuma ke salah pahaman kecil!" Tukasku.

"Ya sudah! Apa kamu nggak kangen dengan kakakmu yang ganteng ini?" Kata Jack. Huuek.

"Dan kakakmu yang cantik ini?" Claire menambahkan. Claire memang cantik sih, jadi aku nggak protes, kalau Jack... menurutmu sajalah.

"Ya ya ya! Terserah...".

"Lagi pula kami nggak menginap disini, kami akan menginap di Inn." Kata Elli-Chan, Istrinya Jack, sambil mengoleskan betad*ne ke luka Jack.

Jack beruntung sekali karena bisa kawin sama Elli-Chan yang baik, cantik dan Sopan.

"Hampir jam 1! Aku harus menjemput Gray sekarang! Dah!" Kata Claire, lalu berlari keluar.

"Jack, aku juga harus pergi, Doctor pasti menungguku! Aku telat beberapa jam karena..." Kata Elli-Chan.

_Karena harus mengurusimu!_ Lanjutku dalam hati, berharap Elli-chan akan akan mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Baiklah!" Jack mengiyakan, lalu berciuman mesra sekali dengan Elli-Chan.

_Tolong jangan lakukan itu di depan anak kecil... _Pikirku sambil menutup mata dengan sebelah tangan.

__Meanwhile, other side of Valley__

"Target hari ini..."

Orang itu melemparkan selembar kertas dengan batu sebagai pemberatnya, masuk ke jendela Inner Inn yang terbuka.

Siapakah dia?

_Normal POV, Inner Inn_

Seperti biasa, Rock, si Playboy jaman 80-an, tentunya sedang asyik menggoda Lumina.

"Dengar, aku Cuma mau bertemu Ruby, nenek menyuruhku." Kata Lumina stress.

"Aih, jangan bohong, kau pasti datang karena ingin mengagumi ketampananku, ya kan?" Kata Rock narsis.

Hooeeeks.

_Orang Ini... Harvest goddess, semoga kau menolongku... _Batin Lumina.

Syuuut Buk!

"Aow!"

"kenapa batu ini ada disini?" Seru Rock.

"Pffffttt... Rock kena _Rock_! Kyahahaha..." Tawa Lumina. _Oh... Terima kasih Harvest Goddess..._

"Hei!"

"Dah Rock!" Lumina ngacir.

"Apa-apaan ini... ada surat segala..." Rock mengambil kertas itu, lalu tersentak.

"Ibu!"

_Jill's POV_

"Rice cake ini... apa ku kasih ke Ruby aja?"

Aku berjalan dan membuka pintu Inn, kulihat Ruby, Rock dan Nami dengan muka panik.

"Jill! Untung kau datang! Ini..." Kata Ruby.

"Ada apa? ..." Aku membaca surat yang diberikan Ruby. "Aku akan mencuri beberapa benda, bersiap-siaplah jika kalian mau menangkapku, Phantom Skye- Prince Of stars- Apa!".

"Ya, apa kamu mau membantu kami?" Tanya Nami.

"Menangkap penjahat itu!" tambah Rock.

"Ajak saja saudaramu, Jill." Kata Ruby.

Tanpa berpikir panjang. "Ya!".

"Kalau begitu, datang di sini jam-"

"10, aku tahu, aku pasti datang." Potongku cepat. "Oh ya, Ini Rice Cake untukmu, Ruby!".

__Farm__

"Jadi... begitu." Kata Jack.

"Dia memang suka mencuri di mineral town juga..." Sambung Claire.

"Dan dia pernah menculik Elli-chan, tapi tentunya aku, si gagah berani, Jack datang menolongnya! Hehehe!" Kata Jack gaje, menirukan gaya super hero (kocak).

Entah kenapa mereka kalau berbicara kadang sambung-sambungan walau bukan kembar.

"Ngomong-ngomong... gimana kalau kita menyusun rencana?" Usul Claire. Disambut anggukanku dan Jack.

"Kita pakai... Ini saja... lalu begini... Was wes wos..." 

**Maaf kalau pendek! DX Lilian lagi buntu ide!**

**Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?**

**Apakah mereka berhasil menangkap Skye? **

**Apakah Skye akan mendekam di penjara? *Di lempar batu sama Skye's Fan***

**Apakah anda mau mereview? (Plaaak) Serius O.O**


	4. Arrange a plan

**Balik lagi! XD maap udah lama gak update ...**

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon Owned by Natsume Inc.**

_Jill's POV_

Jadi... kami sudah memasang seluruh barang borongan Jack di Inner Inn, dan aku berharap kakakku yang satu ini tepat perkiraan.

"Tentulah, aku kan, Jenius!"

...

"Sudah kalian berdua! _Talk Less, Do more_." Claire melerai.

"Ya..."

Aku menuangkan botol berisi sesuatu kemana-mana, Jack juga menebarkan sesuatu di mana-mana.

Dan sekejap Ruby datang. "Sudah selesai?".

"Ya! Tinggal beberapa lagi!" Seruku.

"Baik, akan kututup Inn untuk hari ini..." Kata Ruby sambil mebalik papan _Open _menjadi _Closed._

"Dan... Nyonya Ruby bisakah anda..." Claire mendengus.

" 'mengekang' anak anda sementara?" Lanjut Jack ikut mendengus kesal.

"O-oh ya! Tentu!" Jawab Ruby lembut. "HEI ANAK TENGIL AWAS KAU KALAU BERANI MENGACAUKAN INI!" mendadak suara lembutnya berubah menjadi... ya.

Aku, Jack dan Claire terbengong-bengong.

_Betulan Ruby nih?_

_End Jill's POV_

_Perbatasan di sebelah Vesta's _Farm__

"Hoo... Rupanya..." Seseorang menyeringai. "Si Idiot itu ada juga...".

Ia duduk diatas sebuah pohon yang tinggi.

_Jack's POV_

"HAAAACHI!"

"Jack kenapa? Flu?"

"Eh... gak tahu... kok rasanya ada yang ngomongin aku..." Aku menggosok hidungku.

"Hidung kalau digosok nanti pindah kebelakang loh." Kata Claire sambil _Evil Smirk._

"He? Yang bener?" Jill ikut-ikutan.

"Bukan..." Aku berdiri. "Itu Cuma cerita bohong Claire... Pih."

"Hehe~ Lagian..."

"Udah deh, semua udah beres kan?" Tanyaku.

"Udah!".

"_Livestock Stampede_?"

"Cek."

"_Cropsel?"_

"Cek."

"_Slip? Flood? Fog?"_

"Cek! Cek! Dan cek!".

"Baiklah! Tinggal menunggu dia aja! Ke Hawaii yuk!"

PLAK

"Hei! Kenapa sih?"

"..."

_Normal POV, Inner Inn, 10 Pm_

"Siap semua, ganti."

"Roger, ganti."

"Siap diposisi..."

Tik tok tik tok tik tok tik tok tik tok...

1 jam..

2 jam..

"Huaah..." Jill sedikit menguap, _Lama sekali..._ .

"Halo? Jack? Jack? Kok gak dateng-dateng? Ganti."

"..."

"Jaaaack? Halo?"

"..."

Jill mengintip sekilas ke tempat persembunyian Jack, dia tertidur!

"Huh!" Jill melemar sebelah sepatunya ke Jack dan berhasil membuatnya terbangun.

"Emh... Apaan sih?"

"Dasar bodoh! Ini lagi patroli kok malah tidur!"

"Habis... lama sih! Capek tau!"

"Kalau Claire?"

"..." Jack mengecek. "Woi.. Claire!".

"Heee ada apa sih?"

"Dia juga tidur tuh!" Jack melapor.

"Yee Kakak ini kok malah pada tidur! Ruby kan, udah mempercayakan Inn ini ke kita! Masa..."

"Iya..." Jack dan Claire menunduk. Baru kali ini ada adik yang nasihatin kakaknya (Hah?) .

"dia telat!"

_Meanwhile_

"Hah... Kare dengan kambing masak? Gak mungkin he..." Omel Skye dengan aksen gaje.

"Krrriiiinnggg!"

"Huaa!"

Ketika menyadari pemutus mimpi indah (?) nya adalah jam weker, Skye langsung melampiaskan amarahnya. "CHIK BEAM FIRE!".

Betapa bodohnya dia kalau gak sadar lawannya JAM WEKER.

"Lagi pula... jam berapa ..." matanya melirik weker yang udah Innalillahi. "! Du-dua belas malam?".

Langsunglah ia cabut ke Inn. Pencuri gak boleh gak nepatin janji kan? (Dari mana).

Naasnya, Jalan ke FMN valley ditutup entah kenapa.

Akhirnya Skye hanya mengirim surat ke Jack Dkk.

_Inner Inn_

Jack, Jill ma Claire yang kayaknya udah pasrah nungguin Skye si maling tukang telat.

Buk!

Sebuah batu menghantam kepala Claire.

"Hik Batu jahat! Eh-... Phantom Skye? Lah..lah...".

...

"SIALAN!".

"Ke-kenapa Claire?"

Claire melemparkan surat itu ke Jack, tapi akurasinya payah, jadi surat yang masih ada batunya itu menghantam hidung Jack. "Wackh!".

"Claire kamu itu kok gitu, mau bikin idung gue pesek ya!" Kata Jack geram walau hidungnya emang udah pesek dari dulu.

Jack dan Jill membaca surat itu...

_Dear Korban-korban di Inner Inn,_

_Maap, maap, maap! Saya ketiduran dan tidak sempat menggarap barang-barang anda! Sekali lagi maaf_! _maaf! maaf! Lain kali/kapan-kapan/mungkin besok malam pukul 10 saya akan menyikat Inn anda sampai bersih!_

_N.B Nanti jangan lupa bikinin Kare kambing_

_P.S Yang baca ini berarti P.S ini berarti idiot :P_

_Sign, Prince of Starts, eh, Stars (maap saya gak punya penghapus), Phantom Skye si penggemar Danny Phantom._

"SUWIAAALAAAN!" Seru Jack, ia membaca P.S Skye, Jill gak sempet baca gara-gara kertasnya keburu dihancurin Claire dan Jack pake kamehameha.

**Makin Gj aja ya? QAQ" maap lagi untuk kependekan ini! DX**

**Review Plz :3**


	5. Surrender!

**Setelah pengundur-undur-unduran (?) yang cukup lama akhirnya penulis amatiran gj kita Lilian memutuskan untuk memunculkan Skye maling Inn, tentu dengan rencana-rencana gila jack yang pasti pembaca bisa ngira-ngira...  
>L: -_- <strong>

**Jill: karena author terlalu gila karena di buat pusing sama penjahat (?) yang namanya matematika. Aku yang bikin Disclaimer ... =3= Harvest moon owned by Natsume Inc... warning from some gj typo dll ...**

**Ahiru Naa-chan: huwwwwoooo makasih! TT^TT Oke ;D**

**Sabun daya *dijitak* Dayanara Carisa Budiman: Makasih Ode-Chan! X3**

**NekoMimiMyawMyaw: Gomenasai -.- ... terima kasih untuk reviewnya! :D**

_Jill's POV_Malam hari_FMN Valley_Way to Inner Inn_9 ½ PM_

"SUDAH DIAM!" Seru Claire. " Bisa enggak kalian berbaikan?".

Aku mendengus, Jack menggerutu sendiri.

"Bukan salahku, itu salah si cowok Piiiiiip (Sensor) Itu!".

"DIAM KAU JACK!" Seru Claire lagi, kali ini lebih keras. "Menurutku dia orang baik! Kamu aja yang terlalu sensitif!".

Aku mengangguk, setuju dengan Claire. "Jack yang songong, masa Kai numpahin tempe bacem (Lagi-lagi? O.o) di bajunya marah...".

"Aku tahu dia sengaja! Aku pernah ketemu di Mineral town! Orangnya Playboy, dih!".

Tiba-tiba, Celia-chan lewat, ia menyapa. "Halo! Jill, Claire dan Jack!".

"Ah- hai! Celia! Kebetulan aku ingin memberimu ini~!" Seru Jack riang sambil mengeluarkan sebuah turnip dari tasnya.

"Terima kasih, Jack! Kau baik sekali, Elli-chan pasti bahagia bersamamu!". "Ah... gak papa gitu doang... jangankan sebuah turnip, Sejuta turnip pun akan abang Jack berikan~".

"JACK!" Teriak Elli-chan yang juga lewat. "BERANI-BERANINYA KAMU...".

"E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e... Elli-c-c-c-chan... a-a-a-a-a nuu... aku...".

BAK BIK BUK PLAK

_Seharusnya katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri...,_ Pikirku dan Claire.

_Inn_10 Pm_Still Jill's POV_

"Kuhajar dia kalo masih telat!" Seru Jack dengan keadaan K.O alias Knock Out atau mungkin lebih tepatnya K.O.K.S.K.I alias Knock Out Karena Selingkuh Ketahuan Istri.

Tik tok tik tok

PETS

Mati lampu! Aneh, kan, nggak ada mati lampu mendadak di FMN Valley, biasanya ada pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu, jadi kalau bukan mati lampu berarti...

Phantom Skye!

"Jack kepada Jill, ganti".

"Jill kepada Jack, ganti".

"Udah liat sinyal-sinyalnya?".

"Yap."

"Siap-siap, Claire dan aku akan meng-evakuasi semua orang kelantai atas untuk menghindari terjadinya salah orang yang kena jebakan."

"Baik." Jawabku. "Kenapa sih harus pake _Talkie walkie _(betul gak tulisannya?) segala?".

"Ya biar keren kayak agen rahasia gitu...!".

-Sweatdropped-

"Pokoknya kamu harus, kudu, mesti, waspada!".

"Ro-roger, laksanakan, iya, baik, ganti."

"ganti siap ganti."

Sementara Jack terlihat sedang menghubungi Claire, aku mengeluarkan senter mini dan menyalakannya. Hmm... masih belum ada tanda-tanda.

"Cklek-cklek-cklek- tap-tap-tap meong (?)" suara-suara aneh mulai membahana. Aku mulai merinding karena Jack dan Claire sedang diatas.

"...".

"AGEN JACK KEPADA JILL, JACK KEPADA JILL! CLAIRE ILANG!" Suara itu sekilas menganggetkanku.

"A-apa?".

"Betul, _My angel."_

Aku menoleh, "GYAAAAA!".

"Iih teriak kayak apaan, harusnya cewek itu kemayu, lembut, anggun, kayak kakakmu! Wah ketularan si Idiot itu ya!".

Idiot... Cuma satu orang yang idiot disini... jadi... JACK? (Jack: Jahat amet!).

"Ka-kamu!".

"Yo'i ~" katanya sambil bersiul santai. "Dan kakakmu yang pirang itu udah kusandera."

"What the-"

"WOI MALING TUKANG TELAT PENGGEMAR DONNO PHANTIM! (Sori untuk fansnya Danny Phantom... -.-) Mana adek guaaa? !" Jack muncul dengan kemarahan yang sangat amat teramat sangat sa-PLAK (Readers: Udah tau!).

"Ah~ Si Idiot datang... yaaaah...". tuh bener kan idiot itu maksudnya Jack.

"APA?".

"Eit... eit... CHICKEN MASKULINE FIRE!"

DOENG

Tak ada perubahan pada Jack, ia malah makin cepat menuju Skye sambil menodongnya dengan _sickle._

"Sial, aku salah!" Gerutu Skye. _Dia sama sekali gak maskulin!_

"kalo begitu... CHICKEN BEAM FOR DUMMIES FIRE!".

Jack membeku. "HEEEI!".

Bego.

"Dan tinggal kamu, _my Angel_."

Jack meneriakan sesuatu. "JILL! KODE 14!".

Aku mengangguk cepat. "Mmm... Tuan Skye itu..." Kutunjuk semangkuk hangat Kare di meja _counter._

"AH! I-ITU!" Skye mengerjap. _Aku tak bisa menolaknya! Tapi masa aku sebodoh itu!_

"...Dengan Kambing."

Segera saja si maling pentom Sekai 'memamah-biak' kare itu. _Biarlah! Sebodoh-bodohnya aku, gak lebih bodoh dari Jack!_

"SLIP!" Teriakku lantang.

Saat ia hendak mengangkat mangkuk itu ia terpeleset sesuatu. "UWAAA!".

Itu adalah oli dari traktor Jack.

BUK! Skye menabrak sesuatu yang berbunyi: Mooo

"E-ekh.."

"LIVESTOCK STAMPEDE!" Seruku dan Jack. Aku bersiul, Drap drap drap BRAK! Yak!

Itu adalah Dave, kudaku, aku segera menaikinya, lalu berteriak ala koboi. "SERAAANG!".

Dave dan aku memimpin para sapi dan domba mengejar Skye.

"AAAAH!" Ia lari terbirit-birit dan kami ber-21 (Dave, Sapi dan domba, aku dan Skye) memorak-porandakan Inner Inn.

"Yipikayee!"

_Cewek gila!_ Pikir Skye.

"Keluarkan _Leader_nya!" Seruku.

_Apa-apaan lagi ini..._Skye pasrah bin capek.

Domba-domba dan para sapi mundur, menyisakan jalur yang dimulai dari pintu belakang nembus kamar Ruby.

"FOG!".

Asap mengepul dari dapur, aku memang meminta Flora untuk memasak.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Apa-apaan..." Skye menggerutu, pandangannya terhalang asap.

Sesaat dia lengah, aku melemparkan sebuah kain merah ke dia.

"He-hei!".

Suara mendengus yang kasar terdengar. Lalu suara kaki menderap.

"Apa itu..." Karena asap mulai menghilang, pandangannya mulai _Clear _(emangnya shampoo...).

"...hm?" Skye masih nggak sadar ada kain merah menutupi rambut sampai punggungnya (Red ridding hood? :3).

"...Itu...itu... BANTENG?".

"Ayo! Ayo~! Roonie! Roonie!" Seruku. "Makasih, Molly, Angela! Dah ngasih banteng unyuuu!".

-Adegan berikut disensor karena terdapat scene-scene yang terlalu sadis- khukhukhu...

"Hosh-hosh-hosh... se-se... setop..." Skye ngos-ngosan.

"FLOOD!" Seru Jack garang, masih aja membeku.

Seketika air bah melanda Inner Inn sampe diatas tangga, para sapi domba Roonie dan Dave terbawa keluar.

"Wuek? Gue kagak bisa berenang! Toloooong!"

"WAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK! RASAIN! MANA ADEK GUE! ?" Seru Jack, masih aja lagi-lagi membeku.

"Di-di... blup-blup-blup". Yah dah keburu tenggelem.

"Jill, tolongin nanti kita gak bisa tahu Claire dimana! Sebetulnya aku mau dia tenggelem sih..." Kata Jack setengah gak Ikhlas.

"Ro-ger!" Aku segera menyelam dan menarik cowok berambut gak lazim itu ke atas, gilaaa... berat banget.

"hosh-hosh... di... dia... ada... di..." Skye nyaris pasrah. "Eit! Gak akan kuberi tahu!". Ia inget kalo pencuri gak boleh ngaku, tertulis jelas di 'Hukum para pencuri'.

"Jill!"

"Oke..." Aku melepaskan peganganku.

"! I-iya! I-iya!"Skye bertereak. "I-itu! Di situ!" Ia menunjuk Claire yang lagi pingsan-duduk-ditangga-sambil-berenang(Emang bisa ya?).

"Oke, kalo begitu, aku masih mau menghukum kamu!" aku mengambil beberapa kantung biji dari tasku, air berangsur-angsur menyurut, aku melempar biji itu ke setiap genangan air yang tersisa.

WUSH! Tumbuh dengan cepat, tumbuh-tumbuhan aneh dengan taring.

Itu kudapat dari Darryl, katanya itu adalah Bibit-tumbuhan-mutasi-sel-genetik.

"CROPSEL!".

(Author's kinda useless note: tanemannya kayak di Plant vs Zombie)

"GYAAAA!"

_Lalu_

"Menyerahlah, Skye!" Aku menodongkan cangkulku kearahnya.

"Hmph." Ia mendengus. "Mustahil."

"Mustahil?"

Sesaat aku lengah, bodohnya aku, ia langsung menyerangku. Biar kuulangi memelukku. Sekali lagi, menggendongku di punggung.

"AHHH!"

"_So long idiot!"_ Serunya, lalu menghilang dibalik malam.

"JILL!" Seru Jack yang sudah bisa bergerak sekitar sedetik yang lalu, langsung berlari mengejar Skye.

Percuma, Adik bungsunya sudah menghilang.

"Pencuri brengsek!"

**L: ...:D *Gilanya kumat* Romance seriusnya dimulaaai X3**

**Jill: *Jitak Lilian* gue kenapa di pasangin ama maling sialan itu? !**

**Skye: *muncul* Kamu sendiri sebetulnya seneng kan!**

**-Jill dan Skye saling ngeroyok-**

**L: oke, Jangan peduliin dua sejo-*Ditinju Jill* itu**

**Apakah yang sebetulnya direncanakan Skye?**

**Bagaimana dengan nasib Jill?**

**Gimana dengan perasaan Jack yang merasa dirinya udah gagal jadi kakak? (?)**

**Claire gak sadar-sadar, apa yang terjadi dengannya?**

**Kira-kira gimana raut wajah Kai saat mengetahui itu?**

**Review?**


	6. Cheer up! Now search!

**LegendarypkmnNyunyu: Huwa makasih! Hah? Gak garing? O.o padahal saya kira ini gak ada lucu-lucunya loh TwT  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon Owned by Natsume**

* * *

><p>Pagi-pagi sekali, ayam berkokok, burung berkicau, sapi melenguh dan banteng mendengus.<p>

Hari itu adalah hari yang tenang dan damai di Forget-me-not valley, nama yang cukup aneh, susah diingat dan lain-lain, tapi apa daya masyarakat jelata menentang keputusan mayor kurcaci kita yang sok, dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat (Apaan sih?)

Mari kita lihat di sebuah rumah, em, resto kecil pas-pasan bernama Kai's Lodge, terlihat tiga orang wari- eh, Pemuda. Readers pasti sudah menduga, itu adalah Jack, Kai dan Gray.

Hmm... mereka kelihatannya sedang membicarakan sesuatu, mari kita mendengarkan (Niat: nguping) pembicaraan mereka...

"WAT DE PAK! ?"

Gubrak

"IYA! JADI SI MALING KAKEK-KAKEK ITU..."

"HARUS DIHENTIKAN!"

"KALAU BISA DIPENGGAL!"

"DI PENJARA!"

"DI GANTUNG!"

"DI LEDAKAN!"

"DI TUSUK KAYA SATE!"

"DIJADIIN TUMBAL BUAT KAPPA!"

"DI JADIIN BABU SERIBU SATU TAHUN!"

"GORENG!"

"DIPUBLIKASIKAN!"

"DI STEMPEL!"

"DI GELITIKIN SAMPE KEOK!"

"DI JADIIN GADO-GADO!"

"HUKUM MAKAN MASAKAN KAREN SEUMUR IDUP!"

"KE RSJ KALIAN BERDUA!"

(Dari Psycho jadi umum yah .. =.=")

"Eh?" Jack dan Kai cengo.

"Suasana tegang panik gini kalian malah bercanda?" Terdengar suara dengan *mungkin* wibawa (?) tinggi yang sepertinya dimiliki seorang blacksmith gagal tota- *plak* eh, seorang blacksmith ahli *Gray yang nulis* yang bernama Gray.

"Ini bukan bercanda! Serius tahu!" Jack menggebrak meja.

"Serius dari mana HAH?"

Kini dua pemuda 'psycho-aneh-abal-gj-maksudnya-apa-sih?' Jack & Kai tertunduk selama diceramahi Gray.

"Aku juga panik tahu! Claire sampe sekarang belum sadar-sadar! Stressin tahu!"

"Stress? Kalo stress, sana liburan ke Ku*a, Bal*!" Sahut Jack.

"Oh iya ya, kok gak kepikir sih? Hahaha!" Gray malah masuk jebakan.

"Ahaha dasar Gray emang bego...!" Kai Terkekeh.

"Ahahaha..."

"Hahaha..."

"Haha..."

"Ha..."

"SONTOLOYO KALIAN! MALAH MENGALIHKAN TOPIK!"

BUAK

Jack dan Kai dapet souvenir kursi kayu dari Gray.

"O-o... oke... _Back to the point_..." Kata Jack sambil memegangi pipinya yang kini tembem bak bakpao luka-luka.

"Y-YA! J-JADI! KI-KITA! MESTI MENGHEN-HEN-HEHEHENTIKAN PHANT- PHANT- PHATOM S-S-S-SK-SK-SKY-SKYE I-ITU!" Ceplos Kai dengan terbata-bata lantaran mulutnya kesemutan disumpel arang (?) sama Gray.

"Tapi... gimana caranya? Petunjuk aja kita gak punya..." Kata Gray pelan.

"..." hening seketika.

"... Aku ... kakak yang payah..."

"Ha?" Kai dan Gray tertegun, coba nambah satu ekor lagi, jadi deh ha-ha bersaudara yang di Ey*shield 21.

"Karena kebodohan, keteledoran, kecerobohanku... mereka jadi begini..."

"J-jack?" Gray mulai panik terhadap kakak iparnya itu.

"...Hiks..."

"J-Jack! Ja-jangan nangis! Ka-kami pasti akan menemukan Jill!" Kai ikutan panik.

Tangisan Jack malah jadi makin parah setelah mendengar nama 'Jill'.

"I-iya! Walaupun kalian berdua ini cowok payah, aku akan berusaha kok!" Gray mencetuskan tampa pikir panjang.

Perkataan Gray malahan makin memper- 'parah' keadaan.

"...Hiks, aku lelaki bodoh, gak bisa ngebantu pelanggan setiaku sendiri..." Kai ikut-ikutan pundung di pojokan.

"O-o-oi..." Gray gelagapan.

"Iya... kita ini lelaki macam apa... lebih pantas jadi banci ya..."

"Iya..."

Gray pingsan seketika.

_Normal POV_

Setelah kedua lelaki gj itu tobat, mereka memulai pembicaraan, kali ini yang serius.

"kalau begitu ke Inn aja, pasti ada petunjuknya!"

_Inn_

"Oke Gray sana endus!"

"Heh emang gue anjing apa?"

"kan biar kayak Shag*y and Sco*by-doo got a cl*e, nih biskuit supernya." Kai melemparkan biskuit anjing biasa milik anjingnya Jack.

Author digampar karena terang-terangan promosi (Ya, maap!)

"Kalian kayak nggak kehilangan ceweknya aja."

"Cewek?"

"Lu kan Kakaknya..." Gray terlihat cari gara-gara, ia menunjuk Jack, lalu beralih ke Kai. "Dan Lu... Pacarnya kan!"

Langsung saja Jack beraksi menghajar Gray dan Kai. "Dia BUKAN Pacarnya!"

_K-kok aku juga kena sih!_ Kai tidak terima(?).

Berlama-lama-lama-lama kelamaannya-lama kemudian...

"Hng?"

"Kenapa?"

"Ini... coba lihat!"

"Heh... ini kan... CD Cherr**elle!"

Plak

"Kayaknya besok aja kita lanjutkan pencarian..."

"Sabar ya Jack..."

"..."

__Farm__

"Eh... Jack..." Sapa Elli. "Kenapa dia?"

"Shock berat..." Kata Gray.

Ya, bisa dilihat dari banyak aura hitam disekeliling Jack.

PLAK!

"Aduh!" Jack meringis. "Kenapa sih!".

"Hei! Apa kamu benar-benar Jack?" Tampang Elli berubah jadi galak.

Gray Cengok.

"Napa sih! Ya iyalah!"

"Bohong! Kalau Jack itu, bukan pemurung, pendiam, mudah menyerah kayak gini!"

"Eh?"

"Jack yang kukenal, selalu Semangat, ceria dan pantang mundur!" Seru Elli. "Apa kamu benar Jack yang asli?"

Charas dan Author pun tersentuh.

Seulas senyuman muncul di wajah Jack. "Terima kasih, Elli-chan!".

Dan adegan selanjutnya sama seperti yang ada di sinetron-sinetron.

Gray nonton sambil makan Popcorn.

Ge-Plak

"Aduh!" Jack meringis sekali lagi. "Aku memang sial!"

"Hei, tunggu dulu..." Gray mengambil sebuah kotak-yang-telah-merusak-_lovely-moment_-itu.

"Phantom Skye!"

"Heh?"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Hah Elli OOC ya? O_O**

**Btw Polling masih tersedia! Kedudukan saat ini:**

**Kai: 0**

**Skye: 1**

**Atau silahkan langsung ke Profile saya :3**


End file.
